The Usurper King
by Thugs Bunny 009
Summary: Having grown bored, the ancestral son of the most powerful demon to ever grace the lands gains a new power to travel to different dimensions, searching for entertainment. That's when he came upon a disunited world. Well what better way to unify the individual villages other than to usurp them and declare himself as the undisputed king to the end of time, starting with the leaf?


**Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Naruto**

**Yusuke: **"Bow to me bitches!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh."<p>

A big breasted woman with a pair of distinguishable blond twin-ponytails groaned painfully, trying to regain her lost bearings. Beyond the unique style of her hair, the young-looking woman's other eye-catching characteristic happened to be a purple diamond-shaped symbol painted on her forehead. Her usual sharp brown eyes indicated she had a strong soul and was a fierce woman.

She bit back a curse from the stinging sensation emanating from the left side of her cheek, "Ow, what the hell?" She asked, slowly inching her hand toward her face, only to end up drawing it back in, "Can't remember the last time's someone hit me that hard."

"Lady Tsunade."

A meek feminine voice caught Tsunade's attention. Realizing she was laying on a mattress, Tsunade slid herself up into a sitting position, looking to her right to find a curvaceous black haired young woman sitting on a chair, a dressed pig on her lap that looked frightened. This woman had soft dark eyes, a perfect contrast to Tsunade's strong eyes. Her shoulder-lengthened black hair was also at polar odds to Tsunade's long blond hair.

Her garments consisted of a grey kimono held closed by a purple sash over a nondescript body mash armour shirt all her colleagues with the exception of Tsunade wore for better protection.

"Uh. I'm pleased to see that you have awakened from your slumber, milady."

"Shizune," Tsunade said, sharping her gaze, making Shizune and the pig wince simultaneously, "What happened? Tell me now, damn it."

"Y-You don't remember?" Shizune hesitated, eliciting a dry look from Tsunade.

"Refresh my memory."

"Well."

XxX

Prologue

**Chapter One**

**I Don't Ask.**

**I Take! **

The Usurper King

XxX

(Flashback)

_This series wouldn't be where it was today if weren't for the wondrous convenience of flashbacks. Particularly in this one, Tsunade could be found lounging in her small office with a massive stack of paper work sat in front of her, an awkward sweat building up on her face. _

"_No matter how much I do it just keeps piling up!" Tsunade complained, mentally pulling out her locks._

_Standing by her, a stern Shizune monitored her progress, "Well someone has to do it."_

"_Just wish it wasn't me," Tsunade said, cupping her cheek with the palm of her hand, drumming her fingers on her desk in annoyance, "Ahhh! If someone would've told me I would've been given this much paperwork I wouldn't have been so easily swayed by that little twerp and that lecherous old pervert."_

_Shizune's demeanour notably softened at the mention of the 'twerp,' a small smile crossing her visage, "It's hard to believe it's almost been two whole years since Naruto-kun took off with master Jiraiya." Tsunade's mood sobered, consequently followed by the woman lining her elbows on the surface to intertwine her fingers to forge a look of concentration._

"_Oink. Oink." _

_Even the pig could feel the air of reminiscence just the mere mention of Naruto's name brought over the office. _

"_Brat needs to concentrate on other things, instead of Sasuke," Tsunade snorted, dismissing the air, "Like getting to the rank of chunin. The time the old pervert brings him back he's going to be the only brat in his generation who's yet to make it to chunin, besides Mr Uchiha himself of course."_

"_I think it's sweet," Shizune whispered, rising a hand to her mouth, "Naruto-kun's willing to go so far, so Sasuke doesn't officially get classified a missing ninja, all for his friend."_

"_Oink. Oink."_

"_See!" Shizune giggled merrily, twirling to gaze down fondly at the little pig, "Even Tonton agrees!"_

"_Feh! If that brat doesn't watch his step, he's going to end up turning into that lecherous old pervert himself," Tsunade said with the slightest hints of playfulness in her disproving tone. _

"_They do get along well!" Shizune joked, not realizing what she was implying, "And Naruto-kun seems to really look up to him."_

"_Careful what you're implying, Shizune," Tsunade recommended, removing one arm from her desk to rest her palm against her left cheek in a slouchy manner, "Unless you want Naruto to start peeking on young, innocent unsuspecting girls for his dirty novel."_

_Widening her eyes, Shizune's mood sobered to an almost dangerous level, contrary to her usual kind character. _

"_You're right ma'am. Naruto-kun should not be allowed to mingle with master Jiraiya anymore than necessary besides training periods."_

"_Now you're seeing things my way," Tsunade said in bored indifference, looking underneath her desk, "Now where's my sake? I think I deserve _at least _that much considering the amount of-."_

_*Bang*_

"_What the hell?"_

"_Hey!_ _What's crackalackin' y'all?"_

_An all-too cheery voice greeted in an strange accent Shizune and Tsunade were not familiar with. _

_A huge broad-shouldered man had swaggered into Tsunade's room. Now that in of itself might not have been such a monumental issue if Tsunade herself wasn't the freaking leader of the entire village. One simply doesn't just decide to stroll on into her office like he or she owned the place unless they either A: Had a mission to get or B: requested a meeting with her. Or C - which was Tsunade's personal favourite - was looking for a straight up ass-kicking._

_No one merely walked into her office unless they were literally asking for trouble. And just looking at this man, they could guess that was probably the case. His cheesy grin was infuriating enough, but what laid underneath his beefy arm set off all alarms in their heads._

"_Kakashi!" Tsunade and Shizune called out in concern to the silver and green bundle held underneath the mystery man's arm. Turning an authoritative stare to the man, Tsunade was further angered when he merely widened his grin. _

"_Okay, now just who the hell are you and why is one of my best shinobi being held underneath your arm like a sack of potatoes," Standing up, Tsunade cracked her knuckles in a threatening manner, "Answer me damn it!" _

_Although he didn't show any signs of heeding her warning or even giving her an active response other than to keep the same teasing smile plastered to his face, Tsunade and Shizune did hear the sound of a soft squeak coming from behind him._

_Sparing a confused, somewhat wary glance to each other, the ladies turned back to fully take in the man's appearance. He had a crop of short black hair gelled back to give him the image of a bad-boy, a pair of midnight blue shiny sunglasses concealing his eyes which no doubt twinkled with mischief, and tanned skin similar to one of Tsunade's more eccentric soldiers. The brown cloak would've kept his medium green sleeveless top underneath a long-sleeved black t shirt hidden if it wasn't for the fact he consequently held it open with the body he carried with ease. _

_Poking just out of his cloak was the handle of his obvious chosen weapon. _

"_Someone sure has a lot of questions, huh?" He finally spoke, though the rhetorical question in nature revealed he was just trying to get underneath Tsunade's skin, a mission of which he succeeded in if her slamming her palm upon the desk's surface was anything to go by, "Whoa, someone's cranky. You better take 'em chill pills before you erupt gal."_

"_Don't play games with me you little brat!" Tsunade demanded, not noticing the contemplative expression on Tonton's face. _

"_Games?" He donned a faux look of confusion, holding his arms out. "I don't see any games," Looking over his shoulder, he continued blithely. "You see anything games, Sakura-hime?"_

_The eyes of Shizune and Tsunade widened in shock. _

"_Sakura!"_

_A mop of pink hair tentatively poked itself from the man's side, "Eh? Hi, Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-senpai."_

_Shizune stared, stupidified._

_Tsunade lowered her head, a shadow looming over her eyes, "Okay, someone start answering my questions! Now!"_

_Sakura cringed, sighing as if she knew this was inevitable. Stepping out from behind the man who referred to her as his princess, Sakura revealed herself in all her red and pink luscious glory. Her crop of pink hair fell to her shoulders, enhanced by her green eyes. Her attire comprised of a red sleeveless jacket that brought out her curvy hips, a frilly skirt over biker shorts to keep her decency, and long black toed boots to cover the majority of her luscious long legs._

"_Well, milady, I, uhm, met Yusuke-sama here almost two years during one of my outings, and h-he decided to come back with me," Sakura explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. _

"_Well that explains your familiarity," Tsunade grumbled lowly, while Shizune just stared bizarrely at Sakura, "Now, I only have one more question. Surely, a well "respectable" individual like yourself can answer that sir."_

"_And what would that be?" Yusuke asked, playing dumb. _

"_Why is one of my best shinobi underneath your arm like a sack of potatoes?" She tried to elude an aura of intimidation by cracking her knuckles, but the impudent young man's cheeky grin never left his visage. "If I were you, I would chose my words carefully.'_

_Sakura gulped, crossing her fingers behind her back, 'I really hope Yusuke-sama doesn't hurt Tsunade-shishou too badly. He did ultimately promise me so he better keep it! Otherwise I'm not letting him near this skirt for the next year.'_

"_Who? This guy?" Yusuke said, blithely lifting up Kakashi by the scruff of his neck, drawing a groan from the silver-haired man. _

"_l-lady… Tsunade." Kakashi said weakly, lifting up his head, his left eye suspiciously clenched shut. "I'm… sorry."_

"_Guess we know who the boss of this weakling is, huh?" Yusuke said sardonically, chucking Kakashi on Tsunade's desk without prejudice, drawing another groan from Kakashi and a couple of blanches from Sakura's seniors at the merciless treatment of one of the strongest shinobi in the village. _

"_Yusuke-sama!" Sakura cried, noticing Tsunade concealing the anger in her eyes by lowering her head. Trying to play peacemaker before things got out of hand, the pink-haired young woman ran in front of him, placing her palms on his pecks, "You promised me you would be nice."_

"_I had my fingers crossed," Was Yusuke's uncaring, flippant excuse._

"_You promised!" But Sakura wasn't having that as she sulkily protested with a stomped foot. _

"_Meh. Really, what difference would it have made? The end result's gonna be the same, which is me usurping your home from this broad and claiming it as my own." He casually explained, drawing a gawk from Shizune, "Whether I decide to go about doing that politely or impolitely is up to me."_

_"You would have come off as less as a jerk being polite for one mister!" Sakura pouted, crossing her arms._

_"Oi! You obnoxious, arrogant little brat! Who do you think you are waltzing in here and expecting us to bend over to your will?" Tsunade challenged, jumping over her desk and Kakashi to rush Yusuke, her right fist glowing with a blue hue, "I'll show you the might of the fifth hokage!" When she chucked her chakra-empowered fist toward the man's face, she and Shizune were both staggered by the blond's fist being blocked by the man's pinkie finger, 'What the hell?'_

_'H-He blocked lady Tsunade-sama's punch with a finger!' Shizune mused, falling to her knees with the colossal __consternation__ she was currently suffering from. Now when Shizune looked at Yusuke's face she frighteningly noticed the amusement and playfulness vacant. Not even a small smirk was left in place. _

_Playtime was indeed over._

_"Sorry, lady, but I already know about your little chakra-enhanced punches shtick from Sakura-hime. As impressive as it may be around here, where I come from it's a fodder-level technique." Yusuke said, forcing Tsunade to don a scowl to mask her fear._

_"What do you want?" She murmured._

_"I want the village." He deadpanned._

_"And what makes you think I'll just hand it over to you?"_

_"Hand it over to me? Lady, I think you need to look up the word "usurp." I ain't asking nicely for your throne, I'm taking it," And all for good reason. However, he didn't need to stand here justifying his reasons for overthrowing this pathetically weak Hokage that even Toguro could destroy with ease. "And you!" He jabbed his finger into Tsunade's cheek, making her wince from the pain, "Can take a nap."_

_And Yusuke flicked, sending Tsunade flying into the wall._


End file.
